


Captured

by spiralicious



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes horribly wrong for White and he is captured by Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

White’s arms ached when he came to. His whole body ached. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the light. He realized he could barely open his left eye. That whole side of his face throbbed. He tried to touch it but he finally realized his arms were chained above his head and it felt like they had been for sometime.

White tried to remember what happened. There had been an explosion. He had been grabbing the top secret file, saw Black, and there had been an explosion.

White didn’t have long to ponder his predicament before Black came into the room. Black was smirking. He was still limping from his last encounter with White as he walked towards his captive.

Black grabbed White’s injured face roughly in a mock caress. His smirk turned into a sneer.

“Now, it’s my turn.”


End file.
